Last sacrifice
by Rosebelikov101
Summary: Rose wants dimitri but feels as if she should reject him the same way he did to her. What will she do? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thank u
1. Chapter 1

chapter one:thinking

i had always known there was a chance that Dimitri would be different if he came back but it had hit me hard when he rejected me and sitting here in a cell having nothing to do but think wasn't good for me. I just kept thinking about those words he had said to me and then the protectiveness he had shown back at the cafe. I wasn't sure but i had just a little more hope that Dimitri did love me. I think deep inside of him he knows it and still feels those feelings when he is around me but one thing i realized is he is trying to get those feelings to go away but they just won't. He seems like the old Dimitri in so many ways except for the way he treats me. What i don't get is how he will see everyone but me. I mean come on. I was the one who got the information. If not for my Lissa couldn't have done that. I didn't want to be jealous but it was hard when my first love didn't want to see me and spent most of his time with my best friend. We didn't even feel close even with the bond because of what happened with Dimitri. I don't even know what is going to happen to me. I got a feeling that Dimitri had thought a lot in here, in this cell, about all the things that he had done. And worst of all he had no idea what was going on. I guess compared to that my suffering wasn't all that important but i knew somewhere inside me that Dimitri wouldn't want me to suffer and i knew he loved me. The thing was i just had to make him realize it too and get those feeling to come back to him. Yet i couldn't get those words of his out of my mind.

love fades. mine has.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:what am i going to do?

I was just laying there when i heard someone coming. I didn't have a clue who it was and i knew it wasn't lissa becuse i would know from the bond. I waited for the person to say something but they didn't. I felt like i was being watched. So i turned around.

This was the last person i would expect.

dimitri.

He was just looking at me and i felt uncomfortable so i made the first move.

" Hey! I wanted to say thanks for protecting me back at the cafe," I said, hoping it would get him to talk. It did.

" I came down here to let you know it was just a reflex to protect you and nothing more," Dimitri said in a buissness like tone.

" well thanks for letting me know, i guess. Why did you come here anyway?" i asked.

" well i know i did a lot of thinking in here as well and i didn't want you to think anything has changed." He said in a weird tone. He said it as if he didn't believe his own words.

" well considering i am probably going to die in a few weeks i guess it is nice to know that the love of my life still doesn't love me," i said in a sarcastic tone.

I knew that i shouldn't have said that but it was true and i really didn't want to think about him in my last few weeks of my life.

"Don't think like that!" he growled.

"why not? everyone knows i am going to be executed! Why do you care anyway?"i yelled at him. All the anger i had been holding in i was taking it out on him and i didn't care. He hurt me so muchin the past he deserved this.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: Love

" because i love you roza and i can't ever loose you! I won't let that happen to you and don't you dare give up!" dimitri said passionitly.

I was so shocked i couldn't say anything. I had always wanted him to say it but hearing it now made it all so special. But then i realized something. As much as i wanted everything to go back to normal he had hurt me and turned me down when i told him i loved him. Why not do the same?

" well i guess this puts us in the oppisite positions. When you were in here i told you i loved you and you turned me down... so i am going to do the same,"i said in an official tone.

"Rose i am so sorry please forgive.I love you," he said sofly, looking into my eyes.

"I am sorry too.I am sorry for when i kept telling you i loved you and you turned me down. I sholdn't have kept asking and neither should you!" i screamed at him.

" well i guess this is good-bye then," he said in a sad tone.

I had no idea what he meant wheather it was because he thought i was going to die or if he never wanted to see me again. I had to ask because this conversation would haunt me for the rest of my life.

" why is it good-bye?" I asked in a whisper.

" because i am a gaurdian again. I came here seeing if you would forgive me and if you did i would stay with you. But since you said no I must leave with the one i have now chosen."he said in a harsh voice.

" i guess it is Tasha," he nodded," well then good-bye and i love you."

me: I know it is short but it is my first time and please read this and tell me what you think. and don't care about hurting my feelings. I reall want to know. Also, please tell me what u want to happen, if u want to be in the story, and what u liked/disliked about my story. Thanks bye. O and one more thing. Dimitri or adrian? and i promise to make it longer


	4. Chapter 4: darkness

chapter 4: i don't get you

" then why won't you take me back?" he said.

"because you have hurt me too much in the past and i can't tak another broken heart!" i said trying my best to keep my voice low.

" i promise you that won't happen," he said softly looking into my eyes.

"It already has. Don't you get me at all?" i asked.

" I guess i don't get you anymore," he said sadly and with that he left.

Part of me felt bad for what had happened but the other part reminded me of his words. I loved him so much but my heart just couldn't handle being broken again. And no matter how much i wanted to or did believe him i knew that i couldn't. I had to be an adult and do the right thing. move on. I wasn't sure if Adrian thought that i had killed his aunt but he hadn't been dream walking or coming to visit anymore. I guess my moving on wouldn't be with him. I could just be single and be a great guardian. I decided thats what i was going to do.

I decided to slip into lissa's head because i had nothing better to do. I saw her in front of Dimitri's was knocking on it.

once he opened it she walked right in.

"I can't believe you! you tell her that love fades and that yours has and then protect her and everything!" she screamed at him.

"who?" he said it as if he knew but wanted to confirm it.

"ROSE!" she all but scrhreeched at him.

" mine and rose's affairs are between me and her and no one else," he said.

" I can't believe you!Abe talked to me today and told me what a mess she was but i am not allowed to see her because they think she is too dangerous. He said that he thought it was mostly because of you. He said that it wasn't the rose we all know and love it is like she isn't even there. so don't give me that shit!" she said trying to calm herself down.

" I too have gone and seen her and she wasn't a mess and she turned me down," he said sadly.

" she was just trying to be strong anf if ur here now rose just know i will find a way to see you no matter what!"

me: the reason the chapter is called darkness it because that is what is making lissa soooo madd and out of control. I tried my best to make it longer. if you want to be in the story tell me the name, age, and if ur moroi,strigoi, or dhampir u want to be. Thansk


	5. Chapter 5: trial

Chapter 5:trial

I was sitting in my cell just staring off into space when i heard a voice that snapped me out of it. It was one of the guards saying that it was time for my trial. So i walked out with him with cuffs on my hands. I was scared and nervous and everything. I had no idea what was going to happen but i was hoping they would like just let me go. But i knew that would never happen. I would most likely be executed which reminded me of Dimitri. I missed him so much and regreted saying what i had. Thinking about him then brought me to tasha. How dare she take him away from me. She already did it once. I wondered if they had left yet. I doubted it because i knew tasha would want to stay until they proved me guilty or not guilty. She was a good person and cared about me so i knew that she wasn't doing anything on purpose. Then i started focusing more about my trial as i walked in. And i had been right all the way in the back i saw tasha and dimitri. She looked worried and waved. Dimitri just had a look on his face that he was sending me one of those messages we get from each other but i refused to find out what it was. I had to be strong and ignore him. I saw lissa and gave her a weak smile. I could tell from the bond that she was scared, worried, concerned and it was all over her face. I had to look away before i broke down into tears. That is when the judge came in.

" what do you plead gaurdian Hathaway?" asked the judge.

" i plead innocent you honor," i said.

" very well then we may proceed," she said.

The trial all went in a blur. One minute i was on the stand answering questions and getting interrigated then back in my seat and then being taken away. I had been so deep in thought that i hadn't realized anything that was going on. But i could tell by everyone's faces that it wasn't good. and when i read lissa's thoughts it was confirmed. I was going to be executed...in 3 days! I was so scared i didn't know what i was going to do. I knew i didn't do it and they did to. Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't i just have a normal life? I guess that I would never have a normal life, something would always go wrong or i would always be in trouble or danger. I decided to slip into lissa's mind to relieve the stresss from my mind. I realized all my friends were there. The room they were in looked familiar. It was... My room! what were they doing in there. and they were looking through my stuff. WHY? And dimitri was there he was looking through me personal stuff. That's when he picked something up and read it. that's when he said...

Me: if you review you will find out what he says! 


	6. Chapter 6: suprises

chapter 6: suprises

As i was watching throught lissa's eyes i saw dimitri lookig throught my personal things. He picked up a notebook that looked familiar but wasn't something that i ould remember what was in it. His eyes widened and i was afraid to find out what he was going to say. And that was when it hit me. It was a journal that i used to write in when we came back to the academy. I also had some files in it from sydney. But one thing that I remembered was that i had wrote down everything. Including my trup to russia to kill dimitri. Every little detail of everything It was so private that lissa didn't even kow that i had it. I was so scared of what he was reading. I was just full of wonder and curiosity and lissa's feelings were the 's when he said...

"I never knew!" he said so quiet that it was only a whisper.

But i knew that lissa could hear him and so could i even though it was out of lissa's ears. I still had no idea of what dimitri was seeing. That was when lissa finally began to speak up.

" what is that?" she asked.

He closed it very quickly and said nothing. Then he walked out of the room with it still in his hands. Lissa was about to go after him when adrian spoke up.

" let him go. As much as i want to know what is in it too we will find out another time. How about we go see rose and ask her what was in it. That will give us a clue or a hint of what he was seeing." said adrian.

I was not about to tell them what was in it especiallyadrian. I could hear lissa's thoughts not:

That looks so familiar. I have seen rose with it before. She would write in it. I always asked her what it was and she would say nothing. I know she still won't tell me. I wonder if she is listening right now. Rose, if you are please tell us we only want to help and i bet your as curious as us.

I knew that was soooooo true I was dying to know what he had seen.

Dimitri's point of view.

Lissa,myself and some other of rose's friends were going through all of her things to get some clue's. I had said to rose that love fades. mine has. I still felt my heart break everytimei thought about it. I did love her but i was scared to hurt her. Everytime i saw her i thought of all those horrible things that i had did to her. offered to go through her drours.

I was going through a bunch of notebooks when i came across one that was all sparkly and looked private. o i went in it. I couldn't belive what i was seeing. It was a diary or journal or something. It had evrything of rose's life from her and lissa's return to right up until a cpouple days ago. She even had the day that i had said those words to her. I realized that it had times of hen she wrote. I then saw that she had wrote this entry in the time that the queen was murdered. I thought it might help. So then i started going through it. Going page by page. As i read all her thoughts and feelings, I realized how much she actually cared about me and loved me. I realized that it was time to tell her how i felt, but then i read a page and froze. I couldn't believe my eyes.

So many things that i could see rosse doing and feeling but this wasn't one of them. This was so different than her other entries. That is when i walked outt of the room going to see rose. for 2 reasons

1. to aske her about some things in this journal

2. to maybe tell her how i felt

rose's point of view.

I heard some people talking upstairs and then i heard that voice that i would always recongnize. That is when he came walking down the stairs.

Dimitri.

He just looked at me and then i was kind of annoyed that he had been looking through my personal things. Why couldn't lissa have done that?

" you kno i don't apreciate you going through my personal things and then thinking you can juust come down here asking me questions and i know that is what you are about to do. You don't love me anymore and i get that. Thhings change but please go away. I was just starting to get over you." i asked in a kind of annoyed tone.

"I told you how i felt and you turned me down. Don't act like that." he said.

" i know you dimitri. I know you didn't mean it with your heart. I know you." i said.

"I don't think you know me very well. I am sorry that i wasn't truthful. I just didn't want your last few weeks to be about me."he siad.

" I knew it. I knew it. I have been telling you with all my heart that i love you and you do this." i said on the verge of crying.

" well i din't come here to talk about this i came here to talk about THIS," he said, holding up my journal.

after a few moments of silence i said "well...?"

" I want you to explain to me what this page means exactly and everything about it."

I couldn't believe that this was the page he was talking about. It was something. I probably wouldn't have told him about. I didn't even tell lissa. I hadn't told anyone and now here was the last person on earth who i would want to find it here asking me questions about it. It said...

MEEEEEEEEEE: please if you read this review and please read. I feel like no one is reading if no one is reviewing. I see all these other stories with only 1-2 chapters and have a billion reviews. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7: spirit affects

RPOV

This was the entry i had written about a week before this had happened. It said...

I love dimitri soo much but he doesn't love me. I am a wreck. I think that Lissa has been using her magic more because i am feeling the darkness. It is so overwhelming. I don't think i will be a very good gaurdian if i have this darkness in me. Sometimes i just want to kill myself but then i think about all the people who i love and who love me. I don't think i could handle anymore of this. And lissa has so mmuch on her plate that i don't want to worry her. heonly thing tht is keeping me from doing so is the hope of dimitri loving me.I have to tell someone but i just dont know who. I know that if dimitri had never became strigoi and he was my mentor still i would tell him. And the only words that come to mind are they come first Dimitri had alweaays said there is a point at which you should put urself first. I knew i should listen to him but i can't

That was it. I knew what he was taking about. The darkness. His eyes were filled with worry and concern...for me. I loved him so much but he didn't love me back.

"It is true. That is what is please don't show lisa or anyone else,"i asked.

"I have to rose." he said softly.

"why?"

"because this will affect lissa too"he said.

"o and i am sorry for before."

"what?"

For telling you i love you just so that u would be happy. I gave you false hope and for that i am sorry. I am leaving the day after your...execution" and with that he left.

A few hours later the gaurds woke me up and told me that i had a visitor.

"who?"

MEEEE: I hope you like it. It is a bit short but i tried my best. Please give me any ideas if you have them. And tell me who u think her visitor is. Let me give u a hint: it isnt lissa,adrian,dimitri, or eddie. Who is it? 


	8. author's note

AUTHOR's note:

if you wanna be in the story please tell me what colr eyes and hair ur name age and if u will be strigoi, moroi or dhampir. Team dimitri or team adrian? 


	9. Chapter 8

I couldn't believe he had actually said that. I thought he loved me but i guess i was .But then the guard had woken me up and said i had a vistitor.I wondered who it would who? i wouldn't have ever guessed.

It was mia and a boy with her.

"hey rose. This is my cousin Stark. He has heard many things about you and he really wanted to meet you. Not this way but you know how it is." mia said.

"yeah i do. well hello stark."i said.

Stark was really cute i mean he was like tied up with dimitri and his eyes were so soft and loving. They were glowing with excitment. I guess he was like jill in a way.

" you look way better in person!" he blurted out.

" ummmmm... thanks." i said trying not to make him feel embaressed.

" how are you really rose?" mia asked her voice full of worry just like her face.

" well i have been better but let me ask you this. Did lissa send you down here because she isn't allowed? and please tell me the truth." i said very serious.

" well i wasn't supposed to tell you but yeah. She is here 24\7. She sits up there sometimes waiting and waiting for nothing. Something is wrong with her but she won't talk to anyone." mia said.

"I know i feel it through the bond. I just can't tell what it it. But you know i am tired and i have had some really unpleasent visits today. soooo..." i said pretending to yawn.

" i saw dimitri leave. I didn't mean to but i heard some of your conversation. I am really sorry for what he said. I know that it must hurt a lot." she said.

" well i have gotten rejected a lot lately. Adrian thinks i killed the queen. Dimitri doesn't love me anymore. And practically none of my friends can come down to see me. I feel like i am going to go insane. And worst of all i am going to be executed in 3 days for something i didnt even do!" i shouted.

Well sorry to tell you thing but it is only 2 days now." she said only in a whisper.

" if you get out of hewre maybe we could go on a date," stark said, he had been quiet before and i just noticed it.

" that would be nice. Sure," i said trying my best to sound excited. Mia saw right through me but stark didnt. His face lit up at the pretend excitment. I knew that i wasnt going to get through this alive and mia knew that too. Stark was just filling himself with false hope. Just like i had done with Dimitri. But i would still give him a chance if i got out of this. He seemed like a warrior who would fight until the end. That is how i knew him and jill were not much alike after all. She was a happy litlle cheerful thing, and stark was a warrior.

He reminded me of dimitri in that way. But right now i really didn't want to think about him right now. I guess i would try to get out of this and move on. move on with my life. And even if i didnt get to be lissa's gaurdian i would be grateful of being a gaurdian. and i will have to move on with my life.

THe NExt DAy:

I found out the best News! They had evidence that would prove me innocent but abe didnt go into detail. They would have to reopen trial. They found... 


	10. Chapter 9: evidence

chapter 9: evidence

Abe had found some information or evidence for my case. It was approved and they were re-opening the case. They had found traces of victor dashvoc in the queen's room and no traces of me and believe it of not he had never been in her room before so no we had evidence. I had always suspected victor to do something like this.

As i was walking into the court room i saw all my friends together:lissa, adrian, eddie, mia, and christian. In back of them i saw tasha and dimitri sitting next to each other. And i noticed That Stark was sitting next to Mia. Through the bond I felt lissa's excitment and i wondered why she felt that way. But i couldn't worry about it for long because i had to focus on this trial it would be the one that decides it all.

"What do you plead Miss. Hathway?" asked the judge. I noticed how she didn't say gaurdian.

" innocent" i said plainly.

" then we may proceed," she said.

Adrian was called to the stand first and they asked a lot of sexual questions about that night. Of course they were all no because we didn't. I had a feeling this wasn't getting off to a good start. Then they had called mia up to the stand and asked her some questions on what kind of person i am. Then they called Dimitri up.

"have you and rosemarie ever had a relationship?" she asked.

As she asked this question he was looking straight into my eyes and we had that connection. It was like he was asking me what to say. So i just nodded and then he turned to the lawyer representing the queen. Her name was... linda.

"No," as he said this he looked at me i could tell he didn't want people to know so i just went along.

"Has she ever striked you as a murderer?" she asked.

" No, noit at all. When i was her mentor she had an attitude and a temper but i new that underneath it all she was caring, loving, and a very nice person. Sometimes i even got to see that side of her. Once in a while," he said with passion.

Then it was abe's turn. He knew about me and dimitri in the past.

" Has Rosemarie ever lost control of her temper?" he asked.

" yes but sometimes i think it was because of the darkness that goes into her from the bond her and the princess share."he said.

" is it possible that she killed the queen because of this darkness?" abe asked.

" No, it is not. Everytime this would happen rose would always try her best to control herself and would never kill someone because of it." he said firmly.

" that is it your honor,"he said and dimitri stepped down.

Just when they were going to call someone to the stand someone yelled

" ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY AND DIMITRI BELIKOV HAD SEX!"

when i turned around i couldn't believe who had said it.

ME: I kow my chapters are short i am sorry. I haven't updated ebecause it is the end of the school year and i am busy. I will add new characters in and please feel free to give me any ideasfor the next chapter. and guesses on who said it. Remember if you want to be in the story to give me the name and description that you want. Thanks and please review!


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10:

I couldn't blieve who had said it! It wasss... TASHA! That bitch. How did she find out? i could take one guess and it was confirmed when victor stepped out from behind her.

" i have it on tape to prove it and i found out that rosemarie broke victor out of jail to find out how to turn a strigoi back. So that she would get dimitri back!" she said staring at us with shock in her eyes. That look on her face seemed familiar somehow...

I got it! she was being compelled and at the same time willing this was just getting weider. Then Robert stepped out and the crowd went wild! Me and Dimitri just kept staring at each other in shock. I had never told lissa that we had slept together so now she was in shock and felt betrayed. Not that i could do anything i had to keep my cool. I knew the crowd would go wild if i went towrds lissa to explain. As if reading my mind Dimitri went over to her and started talking to her. I wasn't jealous anymore because i knew nothing would ever happen between us again.

No matter how much i wanted it i had to let him go. I felt as if i did and i felt broken and me and adrian aren't together anymore and dimitri doesn't love me anymore and Lissa is just fuming out of anger at me. I didn;t know what i was going to do. Then I was brought back to reality and realized things had died down and Tasha was on the stand. They asked her to see the tape and she gave it to them and then they played it...

It was me and dimitri having sex and it was sooo embarrasng.

Then a girl named Ever-dream with blue eyes and a moroi and she had brown hair came in. She asked to go on the stand and of course they said yes. She asked to say a few things and she started with:

"I have been watching rose and...

ME: I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter and i don't want to sound demanding but no one is reviewing! anyways if u have any ideas i am all ears. LOLZ i am serious 


	12. AN veriiiiiii important

I know u are all like ummm... isnt victor supposed to be taken away? I will say yes but they want him on the stand and robert dso the guards are holding them until then. Sorry if ur confused 


	13. Chapter 11

" she couldn't have killed rose because i did!" She said.

I was so shocked to say the is when all hell broke one knew this women and she claimed to have killed the queen. Then i thought about her looks. She looked very pretty with green eyes. She looked harmless and knew she was a killer.

" guardian hathaway you are free to go. You will be Valissa's gaurdian and everything will so back to normal. The judge announced and with that i left.

" OMG! YOu are out!' Lissa screetched at me.

All my friends and family were with me. We ended up going out to eat. That is when i noticed dimitri was there and he was staring at me but then i realized he was staring at the arm adrian had around me and then him and adrian stared each other down and then everyone shut up and just looked one from another. It was like a triangle looking from me to dimitri to adrian and back again. Then i just started talking and everything went back to normal.

As i was walking out with lissa dimitri grabbed my arm.

" can we talk?"he asked.

Then adrian came up." no you can't talkto her" he said calmly.

I really don't like it when people speak for me or tell me what to do so i went off and said" you know what i speak for myself and yes dimitri i would love to talk to you" i said walking towards him when adrian grabbed me and pulled me back.

" no you will not go with him" he all but yelled at was looking at him wide eyed with anger written all over his face.

" i will do what i want and oh before i forget we are OVER!" i yelled at him. Then i grabbed dimitri's arm as we walked away to talk. we went around the corner where no one was and it was private.

"roza I" he started but stopped when a strigoi popped out. The strigoi grabbe3d me and threw me to the .

i felt the blood coming out of my head and the last thing i saw was dimitri outnumbered getting taken away.

Then i blacked out.

ME: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! tell ur friends get people to read plz plz plz I want 10 new and different reviews before i write the next chapter. 


	14. AN

sorry guys but i dont thuink i will finish my story people just dont seem to like it if people would review more than i would keep writing sorry to the people who supported my story 


	15. Chapter 12

Thanks to vampirelover081 i have decided to continue writing. I promise to write longer chapters and I will update more often! so here it goes.

I was slowly starting to wake up. The ground felt really cold and i felt someone next to me which i assumed was dimitri. Well i was hoping it was. I was still a little grogilly. Then i felt the person next to me move.

"Roza? Are you awake?"Then i knew it was dimitri but when i was about to answer i just couldn't find my voice and when i tried to move i just couldn"t so i settled for trying to open my eyes. I couldn't do that either.

"oh my god!" was all i heard from a voice that sounded all too familiar but i couldn't place the voice. Then I could finally open my eyes.

It was very dark and cold. I saw a girl that looked like lissa and sounded like her but i knew it wasn't. Then i realized this could be her sister. She was tied up looking right at me and concern and worry filled her eyes. then they went to relief as she saw that i was awake.

" Rose hathaway?" she asked. I also felt dimitri move again.

"Yeah it is me just a little confused" i said.

" well My name is Amanda Torez. Well i guess i could say amanda Dragmior. I know your are my sister valissa's bond mate." she said.

"Roza?" dimitri asked.

"Ya," i said.

" I don't know what is going to happen but all i know is that i love you. I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting you and was worried you would break my heart one day when you realized what i did to you was horrible. It was selfish and i am sooooo sorry." he said.

Before i could answer amanda did" I don't really even know you two and i could tell he loved you. Like how worried he was and eveything." she said and i had to laugh at that how was it i was always in these situations. The ones where the answer was obvious to everyone but me?

I just realized then that we were actually kidnapped right now and i had no clue where we were and just like that i heard footsteps... 


	16. Chapter 13

I could feel that it was strigoi. I was scared of dying. The odds weren't good. But a lot of times in my life the odds weren't good but i made it through. And that was it. I made it through. Dimitri hadn't. What would they do to him. I realized i wasn't scared for my life i was scared for dimitri's.

" well well who do we have her. Rose hathaway and dimitri belikov. You guys will makew perfect strigoi. Now no one will interfere. I wonder who we will do first?" said the blonde haired strigoi.

" well i heard that dimitri told rose he doesn't love her even after all that she did for him. So i say we put it to the test and do rose first." said the brown haired stigoi.

" i agree brother let's do it." he said.

Dimitri's point of view.

I just told rose that i love her and now they wee going to take her away from me. The look rose gave me was begging me not to react. I knew it would just please the strigoi if i reacted and it would hurt roza if i did knowing that she was causing me pain.

Then he bit her. I could see the agony inher eyes. The love. I realized then what i had to !

"NOOOOOOOOOO! dont take my roza from me. I love her." 


	17. Chapter 14: anger?

" finally we get a reaction out of you!" said the strigoi.

Rose was on the floor and was barely hanging on. I could see the sadness relief agony and was that anger? i didnt have time to see because the next thing i know the strigoi are coming at me.

Lissa pov

We are on our way to get to rose and dimitri rose doesnt know but i saw all of what happened. Adrian is freaking out and i feel sad because i can't tell him anything that is happening because of what is goingg on between him and rose. I have no Idea what to do! christian wasn't allowed to come and i need him most now because i am losing rose. all over again. We are finally here and i hear a bllod curling scream from who i never thought i would hear from. Dimitri. I am losing my bond with rose piece by piece. and i know something has happening i just charmed a stake and am ready to go.

christian pov.

I need lissa and she needs me but they wouldnt let me go i have beening hereing rose is strigoi or she is dead and the same things about dimitri they have no idea what they are talking about. I would have heard from lissa. All of a sudden all the gaurdians come rushing out and say i can come. Now i knw something is seriously wrong.

adrian pov

Lissa is holding back. I know Dimitri is with Rose and i know something is going on between them. I just want to know the truth but as much as I say it Lissa won't give in. What am i to do. We are finally here!

Dimitri pov

Rose was turned into a strigoi and I just want to die. she is waking up and she is looking at me with those red eyes she puts her hand out and breaks my leg she starts to drink my blood but then lisa runs in and stakes her. I freak out until i realize rose is changing back and not strigoi. She is with lissa and runs out with her no one knows what just happened exceot for me lissa and rose and i would like to keep it that way. 


	18. should i continue

since no one is really reading this i think i will just quit. I want to know your opinion? if there is anyone who would like to take over the story for me i would appreciate it just send me a message or review eith was please 


End file.
